A NEW HORROR EMERGES
by Nightshadow2.0
Summary: AS ISAAC, HAMMOND,AND KENDRA BEGIN TO INVESTIGATE THE SHIP A WHOLE NEW HORROR AWAITS THEM.


_**ABOUT 3 MONTHS AFTER THE BREAKING SITUATION THE COMMANDER DECIDED TO SEND HIS BEST ENGINEERING TEAM TO INVESTIGATE THE NAMES OF THE MEMBERS WERE , KENDRA,AND ISAAC PEOPLE WERE AMONG THE BEST OF THE BEST TEAMS IN ABOUT 3HOURS LATER THEY SET OUT TO INVESTIGATE THE VACANT THEY WERE ABOUT 280 METERS FROM THE SHIP KENDRA NOTICED THE LIGHTS WERE OFF ON THE SHIP SO SHE AND EVERYONE ELSE ON THE SHUTTLE STARTED TO GET SUSPICIOUS. THERE WERE A LOT OF METEORS IN THE AREA SO IT WAS A PRETTY DANGEROUS ZONE TO BE IN AT THE TIME,THAT WAS UNTIL KENDRA NOTICED A METEOR HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THEM AND EVERYONE JUST WENT INTO SHOCK THE SHUTTLE WAD HEAVILY DAMAGED AND ALONG WITH EVERYONE'S HEARTS RACING THINKING THIS IS THERE LAST MOMENTS HAMMOND TOLD THE PILOT TO PUT BACK UP DEFENSES ON,A METAL HOOD COVERED THE REST OF THE SHUTTLE SO THEN AN ONSCREEN VIDEO DETECTOR CAME UP AND SHOWED THE TEAM WHERE THEY WERE THEY WERE HEADING TOWARDS THE ENGINEERING DECK THE SHIP SOMEWHAT STUMBLED UPON THE DOCKING BAY WHERE EVERYONE WAS PACKING TO THE SHUTTLE CRASHED RIGHT INSIDE THE DOCKING THEY HIT KENDRA SAID WE SHOULD GO OUT AND INVESTIGATE TO SEE IF ANYONE IS STILL ALIVE OR SAID THREE MONTHS ON A SHIP THAT HAS NO CORE REACTOR ONLINE IM PRETTY SURE NOBODIES THEY WALKED THROUGH THE FIRST DOOR ALL THEY SAW WAS RUSTED FLOORS LITTLE BLOOD STAINS ON THE WALL AND LOTS OF CASES ON THE TOLD ISAAC THERE SHOULD BE A DEFENSE CHECK UP RIGHT IN THE ROOM ON WALKED IN THE ROOM TOWARDS THE TERMINAL WHERE HE COULD BRING THE DEFENSE CHECK UP ONLINE AND WHEN HE DID IT BRUNG UP A FULL SCALE ON WHAT PARTS OF THE SHIP WERE DAMAGED AND WHAT PARTS OF THE SHIP NEEDED A NEW UPDATE SAW THE ENGINEERING DECK NOT FAR OFF FROM WHERE THEY WAS UNTIL THE LIGHTS WENT OUT AND AND A YELLOW FLASHING LIGHT THAT SPUN AROUND WAS GOING OFF,IT WAS DARK AND EVERYONE WAS OF THE VENTS POPPED OPEN AND SOMETHING FELL OUT. NONE OF THEM COULD SEE ANYTHING IN THE ROOM ACCEPT THE YELLOW FLASHING LIGHT THAT WAS ISAAC COULD SAY ANYTHING A NECROMORPH GOT THERE TEAMMATE IN THE BACK AND THEN IT STARTED TO CHEW HIS NECK TO BITS AND AND HAMMOND TOLD ISAAC TO RUN TO ELEVATOR SO HE COULD MEET UP WITH THEM AT TRANSPORT HUB SO THEY COULD GET TO THE ENGINEERING ISAAC STARTED TO RUN TO THE ELEVATOR THERE WAS A VERY HIGH STREAK OF FEAR COMING TO HIS MIND HE HAD NO WEAPON HE HAD NO HELP ALL HE HAD WAS HE GOT IN THE ELEVATOR THINGS SEEMED TO CALM DOWN BUT THAT UNTIL ONE NECROMORPH CHARGED AT THE ELEVATOR ITSELF AND MANAGED TO OPEN THEM COMPLETELY AND IT IT CHARGED AT ISAAC BUT THE DOORS CLOSED JUST BEFORE IT COULD GET TO ISAAC HEADED UP THE ELEVATOR KENDRA AND HAMMOND WERE RUNNING FOR THEIR DEAR LIVES TO THEY MADE THROUGH THE DOORS TO THE TRANSPORT HUB STATION THEY NEEDED TO WAITED FOR ISAAC TO REPAIR THE ISAAC GOT OUT OF THE ELEVATOR HE FOUND A MAN DEAD ON THE GROUND BUT A PLASMA CUTTER ON THE TABLE,WITH A MIRROR COVERED IN BLOODY WORDS THAT SAID CUT OFF THE GRABBED THE PLASMA CUTTER AND THERE WAS A DOOR OVER BY THE SIDE THAT WAS BEING CONTROLLED BY AN ELECTRIC HE SHOT THE FUSE AND OPENED THE DOOR THERE WAS A MAN WITH A GRAY BEARD HE SAID HELP ME IN A VERY FRIGHTENED WAY AND OUT OF NOWHERE A NECROMORPH JUMPED HIM FROM THE SIDE AND SLIT HIS THROAT AND BIT HIS NECK ISAAC SHOT AND KILLED THE BEAST BUT HE WAS TO LATE TO SAVE THE OLD JOURNEYED THROUGH THE LOWER DECK AND EVENTUALLY MADE IT TO HAMMOND AND TOLD HIM THAT HE NEEDED TO REPAIR THE TRANSPORT IT WAS JUST IN THAT ROOM BEHIND THE ISAAC WENT IN THE DOOR HE FOUND A LOT OF DEAD PEOPLE SITTING AROUND ON THE ISAAC PULLED THE TETHERS TOGETHER TO FIX THE TRANSPORT HE GOT THE TERMINAL TO PULL THE TRANSPORT TO HAMMOND AND HE WENT BACK TO THEM THE TRANSPORT WAS THERE AND READY TO BE PULLED UP A VIDEO LOG AND TOLD ISAAC WE'LL MEET YOU AT THE ENGINEERING DECK,KENDRA SAID WE HAD BETTER GO BECAUSE THOSE THINGS AREN'T TAKING COFFE BREAKS WAITING FOR US TO MOVE AND THEN FOLLOW SAID YEAH ALRIGHT WELL ISAAC REMEMBER MEET US AT THE ENGINEERING DECK OK SEE YA THEN THEY GOT ON ISAAC STARTED HIS HIS HORRIFYING MISSION TO DESTROY THE MARKER AND TO SAVE HIS GIRLFRIEND NICHOLE FROM THE SHIP.**_


End file.
